The One Where Rachels NOT Okay
by CrazyColey101
Summary: What would happend in TOW two Parts If the Christmas lights hadnt caught Rachel? Find out in this twist of a tale.
1. Chapter 1

What if in TOW Two Part ; Part 2. The christmas lights hadn't caught Rachel from her fall? This is what could happen. Monica blames herself.

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

No i dont own any of the characters, I will keep wishing though.

Rachel is out on her balcony starting to pull down long strands of bright, cheerful christmas lights. Monica had told her that they needed taking down, and had continued to push on to her until she finally decided to do them. It was freezing outside, but it was night and snowing so that was kind of expected. Rachel had made sure to wrap up warm though, with a coat and scarf to try and keep the midnight chills out. Monica looked out the window seeing Rachel reaching for the christmas lights above the large panelled window. She got up and walked to the window. "Rachel? What are you doing out here? It's freezing!Come back inside!"

"You wanted me to take them down, so im taking them down" said Rachel as she boosted herself up onto the ledge of the balcony wall reaching for the final string of lights that were across where their washing line would usually be. She struggled untying them at first but once un-done she began to pull them down, whilst balancing herself on the wall. Monica looked very nervous of her best friend on the edge of the balcony, she was suspecting the worse happening, which was just about to happen. Rachel lost her balance and fell sideways off the edge of the balcony wall, tumbling through the air gasping for air. "RACHEL!" called Monica rushing out of the window and onto the balcony peering down, looking for her friend hopefully hanging onto one of the lower balconies. She gasped at the sight, Rachel led completely still on the sidewalk below with a few pedestrians surrounding her. Monica's eyes began to fill with ice-cold tears that stung her face when they left. She rushed back inside grabbing a blanket off the couch and leaving the apartment as fast as she could.

Across the hall she began, banging violent fists against Joey and Chandler's door to get them to open up quickly. Chandler opened the door to a very shook up Monica. She was trembling, had a tear-stained face and snow scattered across her clothes lightly. "Monica? Whats happened?" Chandler asked with concern evidently deep in his voice. Joey appeared next to him seconds later, and whose eyes suddenly widened at the state of Monica. She was never usually this way. "It...It's Rachel..."

"What about Rachel, Mon?" asked Joey.

"She.. She fell off the balcony.."

"Oh my god... Joey call an ambulance. Monica we need to go downstairs right now." Joey leapt away from the door coming back seconds later on the phone and a brown, suede coat on. Chandler put an arm around Monica guiding her down the stairs, already knowing that she could've just stayed there transfixed in re-living the moment she saw Rachel fall. They walked as fast as they could shepard Monica down the stairs, with Joey on the phone to an ambulance all the way. They reached the bottom and headed right outside their apartment block they saw a crowd of 3 or 4 night wanders around Rachel. Joey moved the random people away and got them to back off, once he'd hung up knowing that an ambulance was on it's way. Monica crouched down next to Rachel and covered her cold body with the blanket. Her 'Mother Hen' instincts had kicked back in and she was prepared to do anything she could to save her friend.

"Rachel sweetie? Can you hear me? Rach...Come on hunni." There was a sudden jolt of movement from Rach as she made an attempt to grab onto Monica's hand. It made Monica jump out of her skin, but she soon relaxed knowing that Rachel was alive atleast. She scanned the floor around Rachel seeing no blood. That was best right? No blood no open wounds? But she dreaded to think what could be going on inside; Internal bleeding, Fractured spinal cord, cracked skull. _Stop thinking that Monica. Be postive yeah? _She told herself. Distant sirens could be heard a couple streets back so chandler ordered Joey to go way at the end of their street to guide them easier; meanwhile Monica sat next to Rachel holding her hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles in a comforting way. Whilst Chandler had an arm around Monica's shoulders to provide her some comfort and warmth.

A minute later Joey came running back down the street with an ambulance following him sirens blaring and lights flashing. Joey went and crouched next to Chandler whispering into his ear "There's a hot paramedic, im gonna ask for her number!"

"Joey! You cant do that! Although my-my she is a beauty" Chandler replied his eye brows raising as the two paramedics stepped out of the ambulance. One was a twenty five to thirty year old blonde woman, followed by a dark skinned fourty year old looking man. "Check vituals immeadiatly Jessica. I'll get the kit out the truck." The petite blonde girl rushed over beside Rachel pulling a stethoscope from around her neck checking for heart rate. "We've got a clear pulse, and a slow but steady flow of oxygen Michael." The man re appeared with what looked like an oxygen tank and a HRM **(Authors Note: Heart Rate Monitor, for those who dont know) **He sat down opposite Jessica. Chandler held onto either side of Monica's arms gently shifting her upwards and away from Rachel ,giving the paramedics some space to work, before pulling her into a hug. "Heart rates 83 and dropping. We need oxygen!" Michael pulled a mask from the cylinder, pull along and place it over Rachel's nose and mouth. "Hello, sweetie can you hear us?" Rachel nodded. "Were paramedics, what's your name hunni?" Asked Jessica shining a light into both of Rachels eyes. Rachel voice was whispy and low but just about understandable "Rachel Karen Green"

"Okay Rachel, we need you to keep nice and still for us okay?"

"Okay..." Rachel said as her voice broke. "Mon?"

"Whats that hunni?" Asked Jessica

"Mon... I want Monica..." Rachel said as her throat began to feel like it was filled with shards of glass and was stuffed with teddy bear stuffing at the same time. The paramedic looked up to Chandler, who was hugging Monica tightly still, and Joey. Joey just shrugged and pointed to Chandler. Chandler gently pulled Monica away from him, tucked her hair behind her ears and wiped her tears before whispering into her ear. "Rachel wants to see you sweetie." She began crying out fresh tears as she went and sat behind by Rachels head holding her hand, kissing her on the forehead just like a mother would. "It's okay Mon... Im fine" Rachel said giving her hand a very, very gentle squeeze.

"Rachel, im going to check over your body for any broken bones or fractures before we move you onto the strecher. I just need you to squeeze your friends hand once if it hurts and twice if it doesn't. Okay?" Said Michael. Monica nodded, using her spare hand to wipe her tears whilst Rachel replied with a simple yes." Right does this hurt?" He asked pressing up and down her left leg. Rachel gave two squeezes.

"Two" said Monica.

"How about this?" Repeating with the other leg. Rachel again gave two squeezes.

"Two again,"

Michael then moved up onto Rachels stomach, chest and back.

"Here?" He asked pressing gently across her stomach.

"Two,"

"Here?" Pressing up across her chest.

"One,"

"Okay. And how about here?" Michael asked sliding his hand under her back rubbing gently down her spine. Rachel shut her eyes as tight as they could go and whimpered out in pain at the touch."One... Really hard squeeze that time."

"Okay. Just your arms and neck now." He proceeded to check both her arms. They were both fine, apart from her left shoulder that gave off alot of pain. And her neck also hurt badly.

"Jessica can you get the neck brace and some blankets from the truck and i'll come help you with the stretcher too." Said Michael. "And Monica if you could just sit with your friend and make sure she's okay for the moment, that would be a big help."

"Okay..." Replied Monica quietly, with more tear brimming at her eyes. Once the paramedics had left Monica moved to the side of Rachel pushing her hair behind her ears so it was off of her face. "Rachel im so sorry. You didn't have to get hem in tonight, and now look what i've gone and made you do...Im so sorry sweetie, i wish i was you right now. I...I..." Tears took over Monica's voice and flooded down her face in two clear streams. Rachel fluttered open her eyes for the first time since her fall and squeezed Monica's hand gently. "Mon...It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself. And please stop crying, its okay, im okay, it'll all blow over" Monica snuffled and wiped her tears at her Best friends kindness considering her situation. The paramedics returned right on cue with a stretcher and neck brace. "Right Rachel, im just going to put this around your neck for security incase any bones are broken up there. Then with the help from your friends hopefully were going to roll you onto your side and then back down onto the stretcher. Okay?" Rachel just put a thumbs up. Then Jessica put the neck brace on Rachel tightening it appropriately. "Now Monica, we need you to put your hands either side of the neck brace to keep her neck straight with her body okay? And boys if you could slide the strecher under her when we roll her that would be most helpful."

"Alrighty." Replied Chandler.

"On the count of three. One...Two...Three" The two paramedics and Monica rolled Rachel onto her side whilst Joey and Chandler slid the stretcher up to the edge of her back. "And lower her on Jess" Said Michael as they led her back on her back, but on the stretcher instead of the side walk. They covered her with blankets and tightened the straps to keep her securely in place for the journey to the hospital. Jessica and Michael lifted the stretcher onto a wheelie and pulled it up the ramp at the back doors of the ambulance. Two minutes later Michael popped around the corner before closing the doors. "Who wants to ride with Rachel. She's asking for Monica but i didn't know whether she had a boyfriend here or not?"

"No no no no no... No boyfriend. Just bestfriend. And yes i'll come. Let me just." Monica turned pointing to Joey and Chandler.

"You've got two minutes. Then we need to go"

"Thank you Chandler, you've been more supportive than i ever thought you could've been and thanks for the hugs, and Joey thankyou for calling the ambulance and guiding them here. And im sorry that im leaving but if you catch a cab down in the morning ill pay for it and..."

"Monica, no biggie. It's fine. Rachel wants you so she wants you. Just go before they leave without you."

"Thankyou guys." She quickly hugged the two boys and ran to join Rachel and Jessica in the back of the ambulance. Michael came round front and got in the drivers seat and they drove off lights flashing again.

"Man, i hope Rach's gonna be okay."

"It'll be fine Joe. She's got Monica with her." And with that the boys headed back inside their building for a well deserved sleep. Meanwhile Rachel's journey was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The ride was the very worst. Every time the ambulance jolted in a pot hole, or went over a speed bump it was an immensely painful experience for Rachel. Her neck ached, her back ached, her chest ached, and to be realistic everything ached. But through every single bit of pain, Monica sat and held her hand, and every so often she would carefully brush the hair off of Rachel's face, giving her the classic "You hanging in there?" look. Although Rachel wanted to talk her voice had completely been muted for some reason, giving a feeling of chalk dust jamming her throat making it not only hard to speak, but hard to breathe too. But she was just about surviving. She wasn't not sure she'd be able too without Mon here, she was the primary comfort source for Rachel; in this situation and every situation. After leaving home a couple months ago she hadn't seen any other old friends, and it's not like she had her sisters or parents anymore so she sort of depended on Monica a lot of the time. "Rachel we're here sweetie" Monica said. Rachel opened her eyes a little showing she had heard what Mon had said and gave a quick squeeze to her hand. Monica bent down and whispered into her ear "Goodluck. I'm not leaving this hospital til' you do." With that Rachel was wheeled out of the ambulance and into the hospital leaving Monica hopelessly standing there. A new, but familiar voice approached her. "Your a good friend for staying with her here, but it could be sometime before you're able to see her again. We suggest you go ho..." Monica interrupted Michael before he could finish. Jessica then appeared by his side.

"Im not going anywhere. Where's the waiting room?" Monica said boldy.

"Um right this way then..." Michael and Jess led Monica through the same double doors Rachel had gone through, but took her straight ahead, unlike Rachel who turned right. They passed a few regular wards, went through another set of locked double doors, past a small reception desk and turned left into a tiny waiting room with a few fabric covered chairs in a dirty green colour. "Here we go Monica is it? I've got to go now. Jessica take a break i can clear the the van." Michael headed back and back the way we came leaving Monica and Jessica standing in the doorway.

"Im sorry about him, he can be not so understanding and impatient of visitors at times. Take a seat. And oh, would you like a coffee im heading to the cafe now?"

"If it's not any trouble, yes please." Monica replied, hesitant of accepting the offer.

"No, no. No trouble at all. I'll be sure to give you any updates on you're friend. In the meantime i do think its best if you close your eyes and try to nap for the time being, like Dr. Fitzgerald said it could be sometime before you see her properly."

"Okay, thank you Dr...?"

"Just call me Jessica."

"Okay Jessica."

"Oh yes! I'll be right back with your coffee. Ill bring some milk sachets since its always so watery here." Jess headed off to the cafe to get some drinks, whilst Monica tucked herself in the corner of the room on one of the spongey chairs, which looked alot more comfortable than they were. She began to settle and close her eyes for a moment to try and catch up on some sleep but everytime she heard a single noise it woke her right back up. It seemed like forever before Jessica walked back into the room, even though it had only been about 20 minutes. Jessica held two styrophome cups, each with steam pouring out of the top of them. "Here you go." She said handing a cup to Monica alongside a stirring stick and two sachets of milk. "Thankyou. How much was it?" Monica said reaching down to where her purse should be on the floor, soon realising it wasn't actually there because of the rush she had been in to get out her apartment. "Aha. It's on me." Jess said "and as for you're friend she's been taken for an x-ray on the Orthopaedic Ward with suspected spinal cord deformation. Her shoulder was dislocated, but is back it place now. I thought i'd give you some leaflets on spinal injuries, just incase it is that. It can be a very stressful, hard time for people. I thought it would be better to warn you. And if there's any other questions don't fret to ask reception for me. I've really go to get back to my job now. I wish Rachel all of the best."

"Thankyou. For everything." Jessica left Monica just as before. She tore open the sachet of milk and loaded them into the cup before stirring with the stick. She was staring down in the coffee swirling round and round and round and round. She shook her head pulling her eyes away from the coffee and onto the leaflets Jess had handed her. She sipped at the cheap coffee, it was such a mock of a coffee, it was nothing compared to Monicas usual at Central Perk. Still, it was better than nothing so she drank every drop leaving the cup on the centered table. It was already 23:45, Chandler and Joey were probably wondering what was going on, unless they were sleeping. _Sleep! I need sleep_. She thought to herself. It had quitened down now, there was still no one in the waiting room with her. Monica brang her legs up to the two chairs beside her, laying her head down on her original seat. She thought that if she slept for just a while, it would give her the enery to see Rachel as soon as she could. Eventually after a good 5 minutes she fell asleep and into a dream...

_**"Rachel? What are you doing out here? It's freezing!Come back inside!" **_

_**"You wanted me to take them down, so im taking them down" said Rachel she climbed up onto the ledge of the balcony wall reaching for the final string of lights across their washing line. Then Rachel lost her balance and fell sideways off the edge of the balcony wall, tumbling through the air gasping for air. "RACHEL!" Monica screamed. **__Monica...Monica...Monica? Monica! MONICA! _

She woke up to Ross' face infront of hers. "Are you okay? We're you having a nightmare? You screamed out Rachel's name."

"Oh god Ross. I was reliving it..." Monica sat up and began crying. Ross did his big brother work and pulled his petite sister into his arms, using a gentle hand to rub her back. He rocked her side to side until he was certain that she'd stopped crying. "It's okay Mon. Look, ill go get and update on her to make you feel better okay?" Monica nodded in response using the back of her hand to wipe the remaning tears on her face.

"But two things Ross? How long have you been here? And how did you know we were here?" Ross looked down at his watch. "Well i got here around 00:15 and it's 1:47 now. So about an hour and a half. And Chandler And Joey rang asking if you'd called me with any updates on Rachel. I was confused for awhile but they explained everything and i rushed down here and some girl called Jess outside the building guided me here. And here we are now"

"Oh okay. Could you please go and get that update on Rachel now?"

"Sure sweetie" He kissed the top of Monica's head and headed over to the small reception area. There was a sign that said press buzzer for assistance. He pressed it.  
"You know hunni i am already here" answered an african lady over the desk. "What can I help you with then?"

"Umm. I was hoping you could give me an update on Rachel Green?"

"Are you family?"

"Nope."

"Then im sorry all information is classified to family only."

"You do realise that her family isn't from around here? Haven't checked on her since she's moved out? Me and my sister are as close to family as she's going to get so could you please just give me some damn information on this girl?"

"Calm down hun. Alright. She was in theater at midnight. She should be out at quater past two. She was having a steel rod put down the length of her spine because it was deformed. Her shoulder should be fine now its re-located. And her neck is fine, it was probably just the shock of the fall. Now is that enough information for your prying minds?"

"Yes, thank you." Ross turned away, grateful to be away from the rude receptionist, and with what he thought was good news for Monica. He walked back into the waiting room to see Monica led across the seats again, looking quite restlessly asleep. "Mon?" He gently shook her arm. "Monica?" She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"How's Rachel?"

"She was having a steel wire put down her spine because it was deformed like they thought in theater at midnight so they said she should be ou tin about 20 minutes and her shoulder should be fine now. Her neck is fine too, they say it was probably just the shock of the fall. And i guess we can probably see her and hour or so after she's out."

"Oh my god. Thank god she's okay. I just want to see her now."

"I think you... Um. Should get some more sleep before we see her... And uh... I will too."

"Ross?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Can I lay my head on your lap?"

"Of course you can Lil'sis" Monica hadn't asked to be so close since she was about 7. He liked it. He almost missed it somehow. Ross then decided to put a gentle kiss on the side of her head whilst she started to fall asleep. Ross then led his head back against the wall and closed his eyes too.

It was sometime later he felt Monica shift around next to him. "Ross? Look at the clock it's 5:24am. We can go see Rachel!"

"Monica. The Receptionist didn't actually say we could see her now. I just..." Jessica entered again

"Hello Monica, I met your brother Ross outside earlier. I just heard Rachel was moved up onto recovery earlier which means you can probably go see her now. Im not sure whether thats definate yet but its worth a shot. My shifts over now, but ill be sure to ask about her when im back tommorow afternoon."

"See Ross! We can go see her..." _I really need to calm down,_ Monica thought to herself.

"Okay Mon lets go." Ross picked up his coat and walked after Monica to the front desk.

"Oh it's you again." said the receptionist looking up at Ross.

"Yes, Uhh. Can you tell us where Rachel is? We heard she's out of theater and in recovery. " Ross said awkwardly back to the lady.

"She's in room E6. It's a private room. Go back out through the first double doors, take a left, carry on til you get to another set of double doors go through those and there will be labels on the doors. Like i said E6"

"Thank you" Monica turned to Ross. "Lets go." They followed the directions carefully until there were right outside the door. After reading the leaflets, Monica understood that she was going to be in a great deal of pain for quite sometime, and that she may be tempremental and have big mood swings. But she would understand and try to help, since she still believed it was her fault that Rachel was in this position. Monica gently tapped on the door before opening it slowly. In the centre of the room was a huge hospital bed, there was two cabinets either side, a small TV with VCR mounted on the wall, two plastic chairs and a wheelie table that could go over the bed. "Rach?" Monica asked just stepping into the room. Rachel opened her eyes and a small smile spread across her face, followed by a frown as she moved slightly. "It's okay you don't have to move."

"Really Monica? You think i'd move for you? Im moving because my butt has gone numb from being led and sat down for the past like 6 hours." She moved her one good arm and tried to push herself up again, squinting her eyes in a great deal of pain and frowning some more.

"Here Rach. Let me help." said Ross moving over to the side of the bed. He put out his arms so she could grab onto them to push herself up, into a more comfortable position. As she grabbed on she screwed her face up and moaned out in a great deal of pain. Monica stood there, frozen not knowing what to do. Once Rachel had settled herself back down she looked over at Monica who seemed as if she was facing the grim reaper.

"Um Monica? You're kinda scaring me. Stop staring... Mon!" Monica finally reacted to the raise in Rachels voice.

"Oh... Im sorry Rach ive just never seen you... Err. In this condition? Situation? Position? before."

"So ive been out of theater for an hour and a half and you wont even give me a hug because I seem scary?" Monica smiled which make Rachel smile and then she frowned again. Obviously because of the pain. Monica moved over to the opposite side of the bed to Ross and leant over to give Rachel a very gentle, not even full hug. But it felt good, for both of them. Monica whispered into her ear "Im so glad you're okay."

"Me too Mon. You wouldn't be able to live without me"

"If you're joking, stop. I wouldn't." Monica pulled away and took Rachel's hand, studying her face. "Oh and Rach. I know it's probably too soon but can i see the scar?"

"Your lucky they havent put the dressing on it yet But Ross is kinda..." Rachel gestured over to Ross who was watching whatever was on the television.

"Ross?"

"Erh. Yeh?"

"Could you give me and Rach a minute alone please?"

"Uh. Yeah, Sure" He said tearing his eyes away from the TV screen.

"Thanks." With that Ross went and waited outside.

"So how are we going to do this Geller girl?"

"Im not sure. What's better for you?"

"If you can lie the bed down for a second I could probably sit if you give me an arm to hold onto."

"Alright then." Monica pressed the remote that moved the top half of the bed downwards flat, and whilst it moved away from Rachel she rushed back infront of her to give an arm for support. Once it was fully down , keeping her arm out for Rachel she positioned herself behind her. On the top of Rachels back, just below where her neck ended there was a line of stiches about two inches long. "Oh god. It looks horrible."

"Like not good horrible or infected and we need assitance now horrible." Rachel began to panic, it was clear within her voice and grip on Monica's arm.

"Neither Rach... Calm down sweetie."

"Monica please do not tell me to calm down, you scared me then."

"Im sorry Rachel. I really am."

"Its fine. Dont worry. I know you didn't intentially mean to. But could you move the bed back up, it's starting to hurt really badly."

"Okay im on it." Monica moved away for a second and moved the bed back up so Rachel could be in a sitting position again.

"And hows your shoulder?" Pointing to the blue sling that her arm was in.

"It's okay. Bit sore but nowhere near as bad as my back."

"Well that's kinda expected sweetie." Monica sat down on one of the plastic chairs once she'd dragged it beside the bed. She grabbed onto Rachel's hand once more and looked her directly in the eye. "Im so sorry i did this to you..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I havent updated in sometime. Im just going to pick up where we left off so here goes nothing. As always Stay Crazy.** **And no i dont own the character :'c Ill keep dreaming**

"Well that's kinda expected sweetie." Monica sat down on one of the plastic chairs once she'd dragged it beside the bed. She grabbed onto Rachel's hand once more and looked her directly in the eye. "Im so sorry i did this to you..."

"Monica Geller, do not even think for one second that this happened because of you."

"But Rach..."

"No buts Monica. You did not do this! All you did was nag at me to take the lights down and tried to get me to come inside and then you were one of the greatest friends i could ever ask for and now you blame yourself and that isnt what you need to do. That is what you've done, that is all you've done..." Rachel finished and took a deep breath from the no pause statement. It tired her out. Alot. But that was probably from the lack of sleep she'd had. Not only was she tired, when she leant back to sigh it caused a wave of pain to send through her whole body. She scrunched her face up once again closing her eyes, and it then occured to her that Monica was just sat there, speechless. Monica. Speechless. Unless it was just the fact that she had started doing the pain faces so Monica was waiting to ask if it was okay. It was not okay. This pain was like no other. "Monica..." Rachel whispered.

"Rachel... What. What hurts.. I mean what should i do?" Rachel took a grip of Monica's arm and began to squeeze it as the pain gradually got worse. "Rach. Come on just tell me what i can do and ill help." Rachel was sat forward gripping onto Monica, tears down her face and somehow managed a glare at Mon.

"Just. Get. Ross. To. Get. The. Doctor." She managed between deep breathes in attempt to calm herself down. Monica went to move away, but the pain just grew and Rachel let out a frustrated cry of pain. "Okay... Okay... Im not going anywhere." By now Ross had noticed the cry of pain but dissmissed it. " ROSSSSSSSSS" Monica yelled out. Outside he jumped up off the chair outside and rushed inside the room. "What? What? What? What?"

"Go and get the doctors now." Ross left the room in a flash and ran down the hall yelling for help. Monica meanwhile was trying her best to help kept repeating things like "Its okay Ross is going to be back in a sec" and "Calm down its all alright" Rachel on the other hand just sat there leant over, increasing and decreasing the grip on Monica's arm according to the pain. Monica didn't even complain when Rachel dug her,for once not perfectly manicured nails into her skin, she just brushed it off and continuesly tried to calm her down.

It was a couple seconds later when Ross came bursting into the room with a trail of doctors. Monica glared at her brother, she needed one doctor not the entire ward of doctors. Ross shrugged hopelessly, moving out the way to allow the doctors to gather around the tearful Rachel. They spoke amoungst themselves lying the bed down and tearing her fingers off of Monica's arm to gain acess to the intravenous needle. Monica backed away standing there watching them work. One doctor called out "We need to flip her, it could get infected when we change the antibiotics." another counted up to 3 and they moved Rachel onto her stomach. They pulled up her night gown and began to dress the two inch cut, there was a layer of antiseptic which made Rachel groan out in pain, followed by a thick layer of dressing pad, then a number of layers of tape that kept it in place. They then flipepd her back onto her back and changed the drip to a pack that said 'Double Morphine' Monica assumed that was an extra dose of her previous drip.

By the time the whole thing was over Rachel was exhausted from the effort of pain, and passed out into slumber. Monica was also tired, but she refused to leave her friends bedside because of the guilt that ahad overcome her.


End file.
